Heart of Glass
by Baalsgirl
Summary: Daniel rubs elbows with a powerful female enemy who has been pretty hot on him since he was ascended... Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Of Glass **_by Baalsgirl_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Stargate: SG-1, but the story line of this one and one of the characters (the girl).

Rating: PG-13 and T (suitable for people younger than Teal'C - ;-) - !

Season: End 7 introducing 8

Pairings: Sam/Jack & Daniel/the dangerous girl (as usual)

Summary: Daniel is drawn to an extremely powerful and dangerous female. (And she isn't too different from Repli-Carter in a way...)

xxxxx

"Crap", Jack pulled Daniel around the corner as a group of Jaffa suddenly approached from behind.

Sam and Teal'C crouched against the opposite wall.

"What are these folks doing here?" Sam inquired after they had passed.

"So much about this place being abandoned", Jack sighed, "Let's follow them, wanna see what's going on here."

Quietly they stalked along the main corridor, always staying as far behind the Jaffa as possible.

Then, after awhile, the guards walked through a huge double door that slammed shut behind them.

"A pity we can't poke our noses in there", Jack stated ironically while Daniel stood beside him, quietly eyeing the wall.

"There might be a way", he told him after a moment showing the others to follow him.

He led them to a small service entrance hidden some feet away from the main door.

Suddenly it slid open and a servant girl stepped outside, staring at the intruders with wide eyes, but before she could alert somebody Teal'C had already zatted her.

"All right", Jack said, "Teal'C, Carter and you hide her somewhere and give us backup. Daniel, you're with me."

Quietly the two of them slid into the small service corridor climbing some stairs that led to an empty gallery.

In the spacious hall beneath them a tall woman dressed in black was just scolding the small group of Jaffa.

"What is she saying?" Jack whispered not getting response at once, "Daniel?" he turned his head and found the archaeologist plainly staring at the scene.

"What are you staring at?" O'Neill exquired.

"I know her..."

"Where from?"

"I don't remember", Daniel sighed.

"But you get what she's saying, don't you?" Jack questioned again.

"She's reprimanding them for their defective behavior toward their one and only god... Now she threatens to punish them and ..."

That moment both O'Neill and Jackson held their breath. With one move of her hand she shot a glistering stream of energy at one of them, he screamed with pain and dropped dead only instants later.

"Now she's just set an example", Jack let out a shocked breath, "How the hell is this possible..."

"It isn't, let's get out of here", Daniel proposed.

"Agreed", quickly they crawled back to the stairs and returned to the others.

"We've got to make a move out of this place", the colonel then ordered once again turning around to look at Daniel who had just stopped dead in his tracks.

'What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing... it's just that ... forget it", Daniel sighed, "let's go."

xxxxx

An almost unnoticeable draft of air drew her attention. Someone had been watching her. Quickly she reached out her senses.

The intruders were still inside the fortress, but they were trying to escape. She studied them a little longer and realized that there was one of them she was not willing to let go.

_You won't escape me_, quietly she slipped into the other's mind.

Meanwhile she ordered her first prime to go after the group, to catch them and to bring them to her, alive.

As the Jaffa was gone, she smiled inwardly:

_So we meet again, Daniel._

xxxxx

Halfway to the Stargate Daniel came to a stop again, alert in his eyes.

"We have to speed up", he called, "she has sent her Jaffa after us."

Not waiting another second they all started to run faster and shortly before the reached the gate, staff blasts crashed into the trees behind them.

"Dial it", Jack yelled while he and Teal'C stepped back to face the quickly approaching attackers.

xxxxx

Blasts frequently hit the DHD while Daniel tried to dial home as fast as he could. Sam tried her best to cover his position while he did, but the mass of Jaffa suddenly storming in on the gate was far too big to be handled.

Shortly after Daniel had activated the gate Sam got shot into the thigh, breaking down to her knees. Protectively he threw himself over her and helped her to get through the event horizon.

All of a sudden he felt a rush of pain that went through his entire body and only seconds after her realized that he had been shot, he passed out.

xxxxx

"Receiving SG-1's IDC, Sir. They are under attack."

"Have the gate room secured and then open the iris", General Hammond ordered

Only instants later the gate was secured and the iris opened.

It did not take long until Sam landed on the ramp, she was obviously injured, unable to walk on her own.

Not long after her Jack and Teal'C jumped through the gate followed by a salve of staff blasts, the iris closed behind them.

Out of breath Jack ran over to Sam, "Where's Daniel? We thought he was with you?"

"I don't know, Sir. I haven't seen him since he pushed me through. I supposed he'd be right behind me."

Now Hammond walked up toward them, "What happened, people? And where's Dr Jackson?"

"The planet is now holding a garrison of Baal's soldiers", Teal'C replied plainly.

"And yet we have to assume that they've shot and captured Daniel", Jack added, anger and sorrow in his voice.

xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

"My lady", the prime reported, shaking in his voice, "The intruders have escaped us."

She half-closed her eyes impatiently, "So?" she took a short breath, "You will pay for this failure."

The moment she had stepped down from her throne another soldier entered the throne room. "My lady, forgive me this interruption, but we have captured one of the enemy soldiers."

On his sign two more Jaffa entered; they were carrying right what she had been looking for.

"Well done" a sly smile went across her lips, "Take him to my quarters."

After the three guards had left, she finally approached her first prime, "You can be glad that my mood has just improved", she said softly, "I'll spare you", she smirked deviously, "but Lord Baal will be pleased to set an example on you..."

Without another word she turned around on her heal and left the throne room.

xxxxx

_Danny. Glad I've found you again. So finally I get the opportunity to thank you. Face to face, just the way you owe it, stupid little boy... _

Her laughter filled his head. Pained he opened his eyes, hoping for her not to be around; in his momentary condition her presence was enough to make him nuts. But with that he had no luck:

As he looked up, she was standing right beside him, grinning in the evil way only she could.

"Yasir", he let out a pained sigh.

Her cold smile broadened, "Indeed. Good you remember me."

"And I hoped it'd only be a nightmare", he muttered under his breath.

"Is this the thanks for me curing your staff wounds", she pushed her hand under his back.

Daniel grimaced with pain, grabbing her wrist, "Hey, would you leave that?"

"Only if you promise to be a nice boy from now", she smirked.

"Uh-uh, no way there", he managed to pull out her hand, "and didn't you want to thank me for something?"

"For your stupidity", she snapped, "it bought me exactly the moment of distraction I needed."

"Huh? Did I run into a wall or something? I don't remember that", he returned with a sort of naive glance.

"This small human brain isn't good for your memories", she sighed, "the millisecond Oma was busy sending you back I was able to get away. And now she's no longer able to get to me."

"You cunning little ..."

She lay her finger onto his lips, "That's too much of a compliment for me, little Danny."

"Oh, and have I mentioned that your bum has become pretty fat now that in you're physical form?"

Yasir shot him am angry glare, "Will you shush?"

"Only if you stop calling me 'Danny' all the time. That's way too friendly for you", Daniel groaned.

"You think", she sat down on his stomach and bent her face closely over his.

Daniel raised his leg and tried to kick her from behind, "Don't ya do this", he warned her.

But it was too late, she was already kissing him while she had once again tapped into his mind:

_You seem to have forgotten what I'm capable of. Let's see if you're able to stand this one..._

Only a second later his mind was flooded with pictures and memories from the time when he had been ascended. It was hard for him not to loose control.

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

AN : Okay, trynna be a little more detailed from now. Dunno why I haven't been from the beginning... didn't want you to miss the atmosphere. Thx Kode.

xxxxx

"Do we have to assume that Dr Jackson is now held captive by Baal?" General Hammond asked shortly after he had opened the briefing.

"Well, sir", Jack began, "I don't really think so. Supposedly he's still in the hands of this planet's commander. Daniel seemed to know her from somewhere."

"So do you think she wanted him for herself in the first place?" the general inquired.

"I assume she might have some kind of unfinished business with Daniel", the colonel pondered.

"What makes you so sure?" Hammond was still a bit skeptical.

Now Teal'C spoke up for the first time, "On the way back to the Stargate Daniel Jackson behaved in a strange fashion..."

"Yeah", Sam consented, "it was as if their thoughts were linked in some way."

"Then this warlord really possesses supernatural powers?" Hammond frowned.

Jack thought for a moment, "Judging from that light show she pulled off and the way Daniel reacted on it, I'd even say it could've to do something with the Ancients."

"Then we'd really have a problem, people. But why should a person in possession of powers like theirs hide within Baal's ranks?"

"No idea, sir", Sam stated, "but I could try and reach my dad. Perhaps the Tok'ra have intel on the planet and the garrison commander."

"Do that, Major", the general rose, "you are dismissed for now. We'll continue and think about a possible rescue attempt when we know more about the situation."

As he was gone Jack jumped up to help Sam with her crutches, "There ya go, Carter."

"Thank you, sir", she smiled thinly.

"You're welcome. The shot must've hurt you pretty much, huh?"

"Well, when I think about Daniel's current situation, that's nothing. I just hope he isn't dead by now."

He tried to reassure her, "I don't think so. We're still talking about Daniel here." Carefully he helped Sam to climb the stairs down to the control room.

xxxxx

_All of a sudden her energetic presence appeared in front of his, luring him to a remote, dark place where he never been before._

"_What I'm offering you will change everything", her spirit was close to his, "you'll reach powers even the Ancients can only dream of", she paused lingering even closer to him, "and we'd reign the universe together."_

"_And what do you want me to do for that?" Daniel let himself drift away from her evil spirit._

"_Get me out of Oma's reach, so that we can descend, defeat Anubis and take over his reign."_

_Daniel let out a bitter laugh, "You're crazy and you're evil, why the deuce should I help you to realize your childish cravings...?"_

xxxxx

As Daniel woke up again he found himself lying in a spacious bath tub with uncounted rose petals floating through the warm, sweet-scented water.

The surrounding room was dark, lit by many small candles that were spread across the floor like a wide sea of light.

For a short moment he allowed himself to relax, trying to ease his throbbing headache. But only seconds later he tensed again: he had just realized that her presence had been close to him the entire time. And now she emerged from the water and approached him as close as she always did.

"So why haven't you helped me, Daniel?" Yasir whispered threateningly, demanding a truthful response, but he did not give her what she wanted:

"Counter-question : Why have you put me into this bath tub?"

She threw her head back in an unnerved way, "Because I didn't want to take my bath alone and because I found you smelled pretty unclean."

"Criticizing my taste of aftershave or what?" Daniel teased her.

His statement angered Yasir more the he thought. "Listen carefully now", she hissed, "I don't know if you remarked it, but you've been unconscious for hours now, for your pathetic little mind being unable to stand my strength. But as it looks I'm forced to do all that to you again and it isn't of my concern if you die an extremely painful death this time. It really isn't..."

She took his face into her cupped hands, "... stupid little boy. So if you'd tell me what I want to know", she whispered, "it'd be a lot easier for both of us."

Daniel chuckled quietly, "You're really funny, Yas. You know _exactly_ why I didn't help you", he paused looking right into her eyes, "Because you were far too dangerous to be set free."

"So, am I? Danny, you're really flattering me", she grinned deceitfully, "if only Baal knew that..."

"Then what?", he groaned.

"Nothing of your concern", Yasir snapped and within seconds she had tapped into his mind again.

_Then he'd kill you. He will anyway... After I'm done with you._

Daniel sighed inwardly, this was going to be a long night...

xxxxx

AN: Hopefully that was a bit better (at least speaking of the bathtub part).


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel sat on a chaise longue-like sofa in a place that seemed to be a private audience room. Apparently he was alone, but suddenly he got company: Somebody familiar entered the room, it was Sarah.

She sat down next to him and whispered: "I love you, Daniel."

As her face came closer to his for a kiss, Daniel shoved her away.

"What are you doing here?" he inquired suspiciously.

"The question is what you are doing here. I've come to this place before you did", she returned, indicating that she was equally confused.

"Well, then I hope Yasir hasn't been too crude with you", he retorted in a slightly worried way.

Sarah frowned, "Who's Yasir? Daniel, are you sure you're all right?"

"Perfectly, thank you", Daniel said cynically, "So, she's sent you, hasn't she?"

"No", she moved a bit more away from him, "Who is this woman at all? I don't even know her. Maybe you could tell me something more..."

Daniel rolled his eyes toward the ceiling calling, "Oh, come on, Yas. You won't get any information from me like this."

xxxxx

"According to Tok'ra intel the warlord on the planet calls herself Yasir of Sidon. She's pretty new in Baal's ranks, but has already worked herself up to a certain reputation. She's said to be extremely cruel, especially when it comes to punishing subordinates and nonbelievers", Sam reported to Jack, Teal'C and Hammond.

"So we've seen", her CO confirmed with a sigh.

"Does the report say anything about unconventional powers she possesses?" General Hammond asked.

"Not really, Sir", the major replied, "but in a way it is mentioned that she isn't really Goa'uld."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Welp, we've already figured out that much on our own."

Now Teal'C turned to the general, "Would you now see the possibility of a rescue mission?"

"Well, Teal'C", Hammond frowned thoughtfully, "based on that intel it is still hard to tell. But I've already taken the idea into closer consideration..."

Jack eyed his CO for a moment, then stated, "Honestly, Sir, we can't really leave Daniel hanging in that one."

"Especially not when that Yasir is as cruel as it says here", Sam added.

"You're right, people", the general admitted at once, "Colonel, take your team together, but I have to ask you to be extremely careful over there, I don't want to lose any more people."

"Understood, Sir", Jack stood up, "Thank you very much."

xxxxx

The change of location came so sudden that Daniel lost his breath. From one millisecond to another he was lying on his back merely wearing his t-shirt and underpants. Yasir's face was closely perched over his and her hands clasped tightly around his wrists.

From the corner of his eye Daniel could see that they were situated on a huge round bed in the center of a wide, only scarcely lit room. About a dozen female servants, only dressed into light, translucent robes were standing in a circle around it.

"No, obviously you still won't give me what I want"; Yasir sighed with played resignation.

"Nope", Daniel retorted, "but maybe it'd help if you left Sarah out of it."

"Because you don't feel for her anymore?" she smirked thinly.

Daniel eyed her coolly, "Right."

"Liar", she hissed, then imitated him, " 'I hope Yasir wasn't too crude with you.' What about that, huh? You know exactly that I hate it when people lie to me like that."

Daniel half-closed his eyes, "I know", he sighed in an unnerved way, "Uh, and would you mind to stop passing these lascivious looks at me all the time?" he tried to cover his eyes with a hand, but he could hardly move his outstretched arms, so he turned his face away.

Yasir let out an angered grown, "Seemingly you're not at all aware of the fact that you've just rejected my last peaceful offer to obtain information from you without being _hurt_. So now you'll _suffer_ for your lack of cooperation..."

Suddenly her voice trailed off and she appeared to be distracted by something else, but only for an extremely short instant then her face returned to Daniel, a triumphant smile on her lips.

"Sorry for the interruption", her face now showed sardonic pleasure, "Let's get back to what I was saying."

Her evil laugh made Daniel freeze inwardly but still he tried to look calm, trying to tease her once again:

"What exactly? See, you're talking too much again...", he mocked her, but soon realized that it was already too late for that:

Yasir had just rolled over so that she lay by his side, still grasping his wrists. With a motion of her head she ordered two of the servants to tear off his shirt. Some moments later she was hovering over him again. Slowly she pressed her body against his.

Daniel started to sense a tingling feeling that quickly extended into an unbearable burning that spread out both over his body and mind until he could no longer grasp one clear thought. Yasir had entered his mind again and he could hear her cold, gloating words:

_I've got news for you. Your friends are coming, but they won't find you here. You're lost... to me and my powers._

xxxxx

So, tension's building up. Hope ya still like it and I'm not getting too bodily, here.

Oh, and on the round bed: I saw one of these at IKEA not that long ago.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yep, Daniel _is _somewhat evil, he just doesn't show it. If he did, Yasir would run for her life.

(I mean has anybody seen Michael Shanks in the _Andromeda_ episodes "Gabriel" or "Day of Judgement, Day of Wrath"?) Well, okay, here we go with another chapter:

xxxxx

"It's a pity you can't come with us", Jack said softly looking at Sam's bandaged thigh.

She let out a pained sigh, "It is. I hoped I could be there to assist you", she paused giving her CO a concerned look, "I wish you'll all back in one piece. I've got a really ill feeling about this mission."

"I know, Carter", O'Neill sighed, "me too. But just wish us some luck, okay?"

"Sure, sir", she smiled worriedly and slowly hobbled away on her crutches after he had turned around to give final instructions to the other rescue team members, that included Teal'C as well as SGs 3 and 11.

"Okay, people, let's move out", she heard him say, followed by a Godspeed from General Hammond.

Sam felt stood some feet away from the gate as they departed. She felt a nagging uneasiness as she watched them go through one after another. Something was telling her that they would only be putting themselves into danger without a chance to save Daniel.

She just hoped this gloomy suspicion would not come true...

xxxxx

"Group up and search the place", Jack ordered as they had arrived in the fortress that seemed as empty as the first time they had entered it. And just like that time they had not run into any resistance on their way there.

Knowing what had happened last time Jack knew better than trusting the seeming peace; to him the whole thing felt far too easy.

He began to suspect a trap, but soon he got to know what was really going on...

"Sir, this is Reynolds", SG-3's leader called him over the radio, "You might want to look at this."

"We're on our way", Jack showed Teal'C to follow him and they headed for SG-3's position.

Stunned Jack stared at the floor in front of him. There was lying small heap of black garment that looked very much like the rags of a standard-issue t-shirt.

Slowly he knelt down and picked it up, quietly looking at it for a long moment.

"Could this be Daniel's?" he murmured already knowing the answer.

"Sir", Reynolds stepped toward him, "except for this we've found nothing on our sweep. No life sign at all, not even a fly."

"Us neither", Jack replied keying the radio, "SG-11, this is O'Neill. Have you found anything?"

"Negative, sir", came the response, "and we've been through every room here twice."

"Understood. Retreat, we'll meet you at the gate. O'Neill out", resigned he turned around and tucked the remains of Daniel's shirt under his arm, then he showed the others to follow him back outside, not passing another look at the luxurious bedroom they were leaving behind.

xxxxx

Daniel woke up on a cold and hard floor. His skin was still burning in a sort of vigorous, painful way. Slowly he pushed himself up into sitting position. As he then looked down his still naked upper body, he saw that his skin was not only burning, but also fire red.

_At least I'm wearing decent pants again_, he thought with a little flight of relief.

_I didn't want you to freeze._

He spun his head around staring right into Yasir's face and realized that she had been there all the time, lying on a comfortable daybed while some of her servants were gently massaging her back and feet.

"You should try this yourself", she smiled at him deviously with her chin perched into her cupped hand.

"No, thanks, I've had enough touch for now", Daniel retorted dryly.

_I didn't think you were such a weakling. _Yasir eyed him with a sardonically delighted smirk before she rose from the daybed, lacing the dark blue silk robe she was handed tightly around her waist.

She started to circle Daniel and spoke on, "You're such a good boy, Danny. I didn't estimate you to know so much about me."

He merely rolled his eyes with mock interest, "Oh, do I?"

"Your subconscious is full of it", she squatted a few feet in front of him. _I'm glad you don't remember it on your own accord._

Yasir came to a stop behind him, squatted and reached out her hand to caress his face, "You've proven very useful to me."

"Oh so sad to hear that", Daniel mocked her.

_Shush. _She half-closed her eyes with annoyance. _Your childishness repels me._

"I know", he smiled thinly, "And why are you friendly with me, then again?"

"Because you'll suffer enough when we'll soon arrive on the other planet", Yasir said coldly, waiting for his reaction on it in a considering way, but he showed none. She pulled a disappointed face while she knelt down wrapping her arms around his shoulders as if to hug him from behind.

"Danny, darling, don't you want to know what more I've planned to do with you? Not even a little bit?"

"Ugh", he had almost spit, "no, I really don't."

"Not just a little bit?" she whispered with her face close to his cheek.

Daniel grimaced, "Nope, I'll pass."

_Better for you_, Yasir's long fingernails dug into the side of his throat until it began to bleed. With a jolt she stood up leaving Daniel to fall back against the wall.

After a short moment she began to turn her face away from him.

"I have to leave you now. There are other things in need of my attention", she informed him almost sweetly, though her voice was full of malice.

_Good night, little boy. _With a devilish grin she blew a kiss into Daniel's direction.

_Leaving already? _Suddenly it had emerged from his mind, but before he realized what was going on with him, Daniel passed out again.

xxxxx

Okay, sorry the chapter's that short again. (Reason: Stupid RE test tomorrow, I'll kick the teacher for it.)

And, well, this one has come out more like a little interlude or so. But here's a preview for the upcoming stuff:

_I'm still alive, I need your help._

Sam turned over and slid out of bed. She had to tell the others, as quickly as she could. They could not resign now, Daniel's life was still at stake...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Wah, bloody A- in the RE test (and I hadn't even prepared the text we had to prep.) How's that possible? Really now, I haven't even looked at the stuff...

For that I'm gonna give ya a chapter that's hopefully a bit longer this time.

xxxxx

"What were you thinking?" Baal's question was demanding not allowing any cheap excuse.

Yasir looked up at his hologram, not willing to respond, but finally she had to: "I abandoned my post for various reason..."

"Such as?" obviously the Goa'uld had not much of a wish to simply accept her decision.

She took an unnerved breath, "First of all I didn't want the Tauri to know anything about who I am, secondly you know that we had to move certain goods to a safe distance because of their attack and third: there was something personal involved."

"Personal?" Baal gave her a distrustful look, "I hope for you that it was nothing to do with affection."

"No", Yasir contested though her mind was screaming something else, "you know exactly where my loyalty lies."

For a long moment Baal simply eyed her, before he stated, "You've abandoned one of my most valuable outpost and you're not completely honest with me. I don't know what I'd do with you if you were someone else", he frowned at her with a ponderous glare.

"But I'm not _someone else_", Yasir nearly snapped, "so if you'd please let me continue my work now?"

"Permission granted", she saw exactly how upset he was because of her, but luckily he was in absolutely no position to do something against it.

As the hologram finally dissolved Yasir let out a scornful groan. How could Baal just horn in on her like that? If he continued like that he would completely rid himself of the chance to even know about her prisoner at all.

Why were these Goa'uld all so extraordinarily stupid, even the one she had thought to be a bit more intelligent?

xxxxx

Daniel sat up and had a look around. Obviously he had been moved again: at the moment he was sitting in the middle of a huge four-poster, located in an even more huge bedroom. But he did not much care:

Lost in thought he brushed across his naked back with a hand, luckily the burning on his skin had ceased, but now his head was in a mere haze.

Since the last time Yasir had sent him to unconsciousness something must have happened with his mind; all of a sudden countless thoughts and memories were crowding it. He had no idea where they had come from, but they seemed oddly familiar to him and there was an immense power to be felt behind each one of them.

Was it possible that his subconscious had finally set free all the things about Yasir he had not been able to remember?

_This shouldn't have happened._

As Daniel looked up his eyes met Yasir's. The moment he caught sight of the emerald fire blazing within them remembrance hit him like a lightning storm:

Yasir and him, they had had sex, more than that: their minds and energies had merged, right until the moment Daniel had realized the complete darkness of her powers and the burning evil spirit propelling every single action she took.

Now he even saw that every possible attempt to hold her back from her destructive plans would have failed, then, just as it would do right now.

Although he still hoped that he would be stronger, powerful enough to defeat her in the end.

_You are not. _Yasir's thoughts were full of anger.

_What if I am? _Daniel fired back at her, wondering how sudden and how strong this power had returned to him.

_You'll never be. _

He cramped together. How had she managed to intrude his mind with such an overwhelming force?

"Ow. What was that for?" Daniel gathered his remaining strength to push her out of his head.

Yasir gave him a wry smile, "You'll never get over me, Daniel Jackson."

The moment he had already begun to think that he had really forced her out, her telepathic force stroke back a hundred times stronger than before.

Slowly Daniel got the feeling that he would succumb. He fell backwards and crashed onto the mattress. His body contracted with pain, his nerves were on fire and his head was about to explode.

Even though his mind was no longer able to react properly Daniel brought out this one thing:

_I have a question._

Yasir's face appeared over his and he felt her body settle on top of his.

_I'm listening._

Daniel pulled himself together to quietly voice one of the questions his memories had not been able answer, "Why are you using Baal to defeat Anubis?"

Yasir grinned at him devilishly, "I'm only too lazy. That's all."

_No, there's more. _At once Daniel's craving for the truth gave him unexpected mental powers; he practically sucked in Yasir's entire memory, completing the puzzle within his own.

The outcome was incredible. As Daniel opened his eyes again after some seconds he even saw a flicker of fear in Yasir's eyes that almost instantaneously turned into immense rage as she realized his gaze.

_How dare you doing that to me? _She fumed,"This has just been your death sentence."

The vigorous force of her telepathy made Daniel black out at once, but as soon Yasir had gone away, he regained his thoughts, staying in a phase of dream in which he could finally call his friends for help, before he got to experience the full rage of a pregnant woman...

xxxxx

Into her dreamless sleep suddenly burst an urgent message of distress, it was Daniel calling for his friends' help and it was for sure that they did not have much time.

_Sam, listen to me carefully. I'm still alive, I need your help. Yasir has abducted me to one of Baal's planets, I may not have much time before she decides to kill me._

As quickly as it had come the "dream" was gone again. Sam woke up, she turned over and slid out of bed. She had to tell the others, as fast as she could.

They could not resign now, Daniel's life was still at stake...

xxxxx

"Are you sure this can't be some kind of trap?" General Hammond asked worriedly. Only minutes after Sam had called Jack, SG-1 had come together to an emergency briefing.

"It could be anything", Jack pondered a little put off.

"Yes", Sam gave in, "but I'm just so absolutely sure it really was Daniel who called me."

Teal'C wrinkled his eyebrows in thought, then said, "Perhaps it is possible that the abilities he had while being ascended have involuntarily been reawakened by Yasir."

"Maybe it's that, maybe it's something else", Sam sighed leaning her head into her hand, "perhaps it is possible to request another set of intel concerning Yasir's latest troop movements."

"I agree", Jack consented, "it's best to keep an eye on her and perhaps we'll even get another chance to rescue Daniel from her grasp in time."

Hammond consented with a slow nod, "You're damn right, people. We can't leave Dr Jackson hanging on this one. Request the intel."

"Yes, sir", Jack stood up helping Sam to walk downstairs to the control room once again.

xxxxx

AN: This spiral staircase is a real killer. I think you all get the idea how much Sam would suffer if she had to go downstairs on her own, sigh.

More intel on whose baby Yasir is blessed with and why she is next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Narrow spiral staircase and crutches that pretty much tells the story for me, hehe, just an idea here.

xxxxx

As Daniel woke up again, he had the worst migraine-like headache of his life. Cursing he sat up, hoping that he had not fried any of his synapses in the telepathic battle he had just fought with Yasir.

He gazed around. Once again he was alone, so he took some time to search his mind for the things he had gotten to know from her earlier. It did not take long until he realized that something was still missing, a secret Yasir had managed to keep locked away from him till now: Who was the one fathering her unborn child?

Daniel shivered inwardly. Could it be him? Their last meeting on the other plane had not yet been four months ago. This fact made him feel more than awkward as he sat his feet onto the bedroom's dark hardwood floor, determined to get Yasir to tell him everything she really knew.

xxxxx

The internal phone in Sam's lab rang. Jack, who had been sitting with her for some time, consoling her worries about Daniel's well-being, picked it up.

"O'Neill... Yes, sir, I understand. We'll be right there."

Sam looked up, the gleam of hope in her eyes, "Have the Tok'ra found out something?"

"Yep", Jack smiled at her, "looks as if there's work waiting for us", he rose, "Come on, now, Hammond has called a briefing."

With a relieved sigh Sam pushed herself up waiting for Jack to hand over her crutches. After a long time of sadness she was optimistic about finding Daniel again.

xxxxx

The grayish gauze curtain leading to the next room swung aside as Yasir finally entered. She was wearing a two-part dress made of black Spanish lace, the transparent dark red sash she had draped over he bare belly concealed the first indications of the baby growing within it and if Daniel had not felt her evil spirit right now, he would have thought her a beautiful and adorable woman.

He grinned at her stupidly, "Hope you're no longer mad at me?"

She grimaced with disapproval. _There's nothing I'd enjoy more than killing you right now._

"And then why don't you do it?" Daniel challenged her.

"I still need you", she pulled him closer and pressed her lips onto his. He gasped with surprise.

_Your preposterous behavior is still reason enough for me to keep you alive. For now._

Giving an evil laugh Yasir bit his lower lip until the blood rinsed from it.

He pulled away questioning, "Ow, what was that for?"

"For your nosiness", she caressed the back of his head. _Or did you really think I won't remark your fruitless tries to tap into my head._

Yasir tugged his hair forcefully, "What is so important for you to know that you constantly risk your mental sanity for it?"

Daniel freed himself from her grip, _Would you really kill your child's father?_

Yasir's eyes widened with anger, she chuckled dryly and the next moment Daniel found himself pressed against the hard stone wall, her hand tightened around his neck with her sharp nail digging into his flesh.

_**Never** mention the child. _

Her telepathic scream clouded all his senses. It took him a full minute to regain control over himself again.

_What's so wrong about it?_

Yasir threw him onto the ground, her high-heeled shoe piercing right into his stomach.

_**I said never.**_

Daniel coughed, "Is it Baal's brat, then?"

Wrathfully she sat down on his body so that he felt the air draining from his lungs. Her face closed his and Daniel reached the opportunity to snatch her, making it easier for him to enter her mind.

"Gotcha", he smiled thinly. Now he was the on superior in this battle, but not for long: As he had just reached the part of her memory he wanted to access two Jaffa entered the room, they were of Baal's personal guard and as they saw the scene they shot at him. A staff blast hit his abdomen and everything began to swim in front of his eyes.

The last thing he perceived was Baal entering the room. Daniel heard him order Yasir to leave, she obeyed getting up from his numb body and as soon as she was gone he completely passed out.

xxxxx

"The Tok'ra have made out the planet Yasir has flown to", Hammond told those assembled in the briefing room.

Jack frowned thoughtfully, "How sure are they about it, sir?"

"Ninety-nine per cent", the general replied.

"How about the set-up of another rescue mission?" Jack went on to the most urgent question that was in the room.

"Affirmative, Colonel. But I want you to take one more SG team with you this time. We can't afford to lose Dr. Jackson. Especially since intel has reported that Baal is en route to that planet."

"We can't let him fall into this bastard's hands", the colonel agreed, "So, let's get a go on it."

Everybody present nodded with consent and Hammond dismissed them, "You're clear to go at 1900."

"Thank you, sir", Jack gave a relieved sigh as he went to assemble another rescue team for Daniel.

xxxxx

As soon as Daniel had regained a part of his consciousness the memories he had drawn from Yasir's subconscious mind opened up to him. Their message was shocking:

Anubis himself had been the one who had planted the seed of evil into Yasir's presence not long before Daniel had first encountered her.

Her having descended into human form with all her powers was not only a result of Oma's inattentiveness, it was also a punishment imposed by the others on both herself and Yasir.

Slowly more and more memories kept on flowing into his mind and it did not take long until Daniel completely lost track with them.

Then, out of a safety mechanism he was pushed back into full consciousness again.

Half-closing his eyes he stared up at the ornamented ceiling above him, not daring to move his pounding head while he tried to feel his legs.

After some seconds he finally dared to look around. From the corner of his eye he saw a shadow moving toward him; only instants later his gaze fixed on Baal who was glaring down on him.

Suddenly Daniel felt two pairs of hands that pulled him up into sitting position; a surge of pain went through his back as they finally dragged him up onto his still insensitive feet.

Fearfully he stared at Baal who had wordlessly turned to eye him from head to toe. He had no idea what the Goa'uld would do with him now.

His only possibility consisted of hoping and waiting that his friends would soon find and rescue him.

xxxxx

AN: Aw-key, any idea whose baby it is by now? I'm open to bets. ;-)

Oh, it's Cliff Simon's b-day tomorrow (September 7th), perhaps you'd like to send him your wishes. ( or 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Die? I'd rather say he'd stay paralyzed for ever (poor Dan). But you'll soon see what Baal is up to yourselves.

Oh, and about the Andromeda episode, of course you're right about the title. I was confusing English and German titles once again, stupid me. Thank you for your attentiveness.

xxxxx

Violently Daniel was thrown onto the bed. On impact he had to fight for air, feeling how his muscles tensed.

Slowly Baal came walking up to him; his gaze made Daniel freeze, he was surely not pleased about his presence here.

"Hey", Daniel forced himself into a stupid grin.

"What are you doing here?" Baal eyed him in a clearly disgruntled way.

"Well", he paused, "I still wonder about that myself. But don't worry I'm no longer interested in Yasir."

Baal dug his fingers into Daniel's wound, making it look like an unconscious reflex, "I don't believe you", he stated.

"Ow", Daniel grimaced, "sure you don't. But, hey, I'm not the one who's lying to you."

The Goa'uld looked away, seemingly thinking over his possibilities.

"I keep on asking myself whose child she is carrying", Daniel said.

He turned to look at him again, "Not yours", he told him coldly.

"Yours?" Daniel inquired.

Baal let go of him and turned his face away, a slight smile playing across his lips; a moment later he was gone.

As he was alone again Daniel let an unnerved sigh, obviously everybody else here, even Baal knew more than he did.

Who was this child's father? He decided to go through his mind once again, maybe the truth was somewhere inside his head and he merely needed to dig it up.

xxxxx

Wordlessly and fuming Yasir went to the sitting room next door after Baal had sent her away. Groaning she sat down on one of the sofas, surely it wouldn't take long until Baal would come to deal with her and she absolutely had no idea how he would react this time.

As the Goa'uld finally entered there was no doubt that he was anything else than pleased with her.

"I thought you knew what loyalty means?" he began.

Yasir's gaze was fixed to the floor, "Yes, my lord", she returned quietly.

"And though you've abandoned one of my most valuable outposts and I find you like this solving your 'personal affairs' with a worthless Tauri male? Why should I still trust you?"

_Listen..._

"No", forcefully he blocked her telepathic approach, "not like this."

"I..." ; was all Yasir brought out now; his quick learning having left her highly astonished.

Baal went on, not giving her more of a chance to defend herself, "If you weren't pregnant right now I would banish you."

"I'm aware of that", she gave in meekly.

"Good", he got down in front of her, took Yasir's hands and folded them into her lap. An emotionless smile crossed his lips, "And I hope you also realize that you no longer have power over me."

_You never had._

Yasir stared at him angrily, _Not long ago things were different._

"So you think", without another word Baal left her alone.

xxxxx

After awhile of searching through his knowledge without result Daniel had finally dozed away, as he now woke up again, the wanted memory had returned. It was something Oma had once told him :

She herself could no longer keep Yasir from wreaking havoc any more, once she would find a way to descend. The very moment this would happen, he would be the only one capable of stopping her.

He knew that the time to act was now, before everything would be too late.

Perplexedly he stared at his legs, hoping that they would hold him. He slid them out of bed and stood up, realizing that their numbness had just faded.

Relieved about the sudden healing Daniel started to run determined to find Yasir and make a change.

xxxxx

"Yasir."

She spun around on hearing her name.

_Daniel._

With wide eyes she stared at him, how he was slowly approaching her. Yasir knew what was about to come now, but she did not withdraw; it wouldn't make sense anymore.

So she finally gave way for the inevitable to happen. She allowed him to get in touch with her and did no longer fight him back as he entered her mind.

Within a split second she found herself on the floor, Daniel lying on top of her, surrounded by bright sparks raining down on them.

Finally the moment she had always feared the most had come. Daniel had found out how to overcome her powers and now she was left to succumb to his superior strength with no way to escape...

xxxxx

AN: Aw-key, so much about exorcisms for today. 1000 times sorry for the delay, but there was a certain English exam holding me off (I'm almost sure I flunked it...)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So, here we are again, "Heart of Glass", chapter 9, Hopefully that stupid writing blockade of mine has gone away by now...

Btw. As I spoke of exorcisms last time, I meant exactly what you meant, Krys.

xxxxx

"SG-5, secure perimeter around the Gate, SGs 1 and 3, you're with me", quickly the teams moved out, braced for encountering the worst on this secret outpost.

Though they had not run into any Jaffa at the Stargate, they now became engaged in battle, as soon as they neared the fortress.

They took cover in a low ditch and struggled to win the fight against at least two dozens of enemy Jaffa.

At first things didn't look too bad for them and they even were about to move on as reinforcements were sent, a whole lot more than they had already dealt with and they were coming from all directions, right toward their position.

Suddenly a loss of this battle seemed inevitable and the fight to rescue Daniel would soon turn into a fight for all their lives with no way out...

xxxxx

With her powers completely drained from her Yasir lay on the floor next to Daniel who was completely exhausted himself.

Silently she began to weep, burying her face in his side.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered in a meek tone Daniel had never before heard from her.

Slowly he rolled over from his back, pulled Yasir closer and cupped her wet face with his hands.

"Shsh. It's okay", he consoled her quietly.

"I...", she stammered her voice becoming more and more broken by tears.

Now Daniel sat up and pulled her with him, "Nothing more", he told her softly, "it's not your fault."

Yasir's body glided closer to his and they embraced for a long while until her tears had faded.

Then, finally Yasir rose to her feet, perplexedly staring down on Daniel, at once stricken by a fearful urgency:

"We have to get out before Baal finds us here", she said quietly.

"Agreed", Daniel jumped to his feet as well, taking Yasir by her wrists, carefully eyeing her for an instant before he dared to speak out what was on his mind, "It's his baby, isn't it?"

"Daniel...", her eyes widened even more as she spoke to him now, "It isn't. It's a part of Anubis's ascended remains. Baal only had enough mercy to take me in, thinking he might take advantage from it."

Daniel let out a pained sigh, "Hell, this is just cruel. No wonder you were that evil..."

Once again Yasir's face turned into a grimace and she was about to cry again.

"No, don't cry again now", he took Yasir by the hand and led her outside before more tears could flow.

As they stepped outside there started a commotion in the hall; Jaffa ran past them without even noticing their presence. The reason for all that seemed to be an intruder alert in the surroundings of the fortress. The moment Daniel realized it, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" Yasir inquired worriedly.

"It's my friends, they've come to rescue me..."

Yasir froze, "There are over two hundred Jaffa stationed on this base. Your friends must've been overrun by now."

Daniel let out a frustrated groan, "There must be _something_ we can do."

But Yasir simply shook her head adding, "Not now that Baal is here."

"No", desperately Daniel dashed his fists against the near wall.

Then, suddenly something more than unexpected happened, changing everything at once...:

xxxxx

"SG-5, this is O'Neill. Our position has been compromised. Repeat: our position has been com...", Jack did not get any further, since now a group of Jaffa was aiming their staffs at him from all directions.

"Crap", he muttered under his breath and prepared to surrender.

Only an instant later he realized Colonel Reynolds's stare going toward the plain behind him. "Look at that", he brought out, "the Jaffa are ... vanishing."

"What", Jack snapped in an agitated, trying to turn his head, on what he heard the sound of staffs energizing all around him, but before it came to an impact, all the enemy soldiers around him were gone.

After a short silence he found his breath again, "Now can anybody please tell me what's going on here?"

Everybody around him shook their heads, being equally confused.

"All right, I'd see we better move on now before that ugly bunch returns", Jack finally decided.

But Reynolds held him off, "Jack, what if it's a trap of this Yasir?"

The question didn't need answering, because in that moment Teal'C spotted two people running toward them, it were Daniel and Yasir.

xxxxx

"You've brought her with you!" Jack's jaw practically dropped and he was about to aim his pistol at Yasir as the two of them finally arrived at the ditch.

"I won't harm you anymore", she replied, almost looking like she was about to pout, "Daniel has turned me back to normal again."

"So, has he?" Jack eyed her suspiciously.

Daniel folded his arms, "Yes, Jack, I have."

"Well in that case", Jack gave a cynical smirk.

"Don't worry your head off, okay? She won't be here much longer anyway", Daniel defended her.

"Oh, what a _pity_! How come?"

Daniel grinned patting Yasir's shoulder, "Oma has just been here; she has offered Yasir another chance to ascend, since she managed to talk the other into the idea that Anubis has gone a bit too far this time", he explained, giving Yasir a last passionate hug before she suddenly disappeared in a column of white, gleaming light, whispering a warm, "Goodbye. We'll meet again."

"Anubis, huh?", Jack took an arm around Daniel's back and pulled him over to the other side of the ditch, "I think you'll have to explain that to us..."

"Well...", Daniel began.

"Later, Danny Boy", he keyed the radio, "This is O'Neill. Dial us out, we'll soon be back."

Some minutes later the three teams returned home to the SGC, as complete as they actually should be, having ended another torment caused by Anubis.

xxxxx

AN: That's it, people, we're through in the end. Thank you very pretty much for reviewing on this one. (It needed some fixing here and there, but I'm glad you liked it, though.)

Love, _Baalsgirl_


End file.
